blood rain
by amber eyed wolf
Summary: In their 6th year the marauders are faced with a terrbile crime. When Remus is framed with a grusome murder and Sirius must prove him innocent before it's to late, for all of them. kinda AU, but please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  Well….As odd as it sounds I actually had an inspiration for this fic in a dream…No seriously! I'm not crazy…Just….special. Lolx, well thanks for bothering to read, please do. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did someone *cough cough* wouldn't be dead. Harry would be, heheh….I really don't like him. 

***********************************************************************

            "Wake up….."

            Remus moaned. 

            "Mr. Padfoot demand's that Mr. Moony wake up or else we'll miss breakfast." 

            He rolled over and attempted to wack Sirius. He laughed and  Remus' shot missed. "BLAH!"

            "Please wake up, I want food!" Sirius moaned. Remus growled and propped himself up on his arms. 

            "What day is it?"

            "Your favorite day," 

            "Not my favorite day," Remus moaned. 

            "It's Wednesday!" 

            "NO!!" Remus fell back into bed in defeat. "We have divination. The creature hates me!" 

            "Oh well.." Sirius shrugged. "Come on get dressed I wanna eat!" 

            Five minutes and much moaning and whining on part of Sirius later the dui were finally moving toward the great hall. With a small creak they entered the hall. Remus' head pounded. The noise of the hall was the assault to his sensitive ears. He plopped down on the bench next to James. 

            "You don't look so good." James said dryly. 

            "My heads killing me," Remus said. "And you know who never makes it feel any better." 

            "Which you know who?" Peter asked in his squeaky voice. All four of them shot him a look that said are-you-really-that-dumb? 

            "Professor Trelawney!" they shouted. Peter jumped and rubbed his ears.  

            "We have potions as well." Remus growled. 

            "We have other fun things," Said the ever optimist Sirius, Remus shot him the look of sarcasm. "Like lunch." Remus rolled his eyes and looked away. 

            "Is it close to the full moon?" James asked. 

            "It's this weekend," Remus said. 

            James' eyebrows rose slightly. "Hm, you seem to be kinda… Off." 

            "I know!" Sirius said. "He wasn't hungry this morning." 

            Peter gasped. 

            "I just don't feel well." Remus snapped. Sirius looked down at his plate, hurt shining in his eyes. "Sorry." 

            "Don't be," Sirius said mildly. Three was a loud thumb as the door opened and then quickly shut. James paled as Lily strode into the great all, murder in her eyes. James glanced nervously around, looking for an exit. Unfortunately the exit was locked by Lily. Next to Lily was Morgan and then Gemma. 

            Lily was dressed as usual in bright colors. Her clothes were all in some way unconventional, making her stand out. She liked it that way. While Morgan honestly liked to blend in. Her brown eyes contained licks of red fire and her dark chocolate hair fell in soft natural curls down her back. She was dressed in much darker colors, an over sized crimson t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Gemma was the middle ground. She dressed in everything. Her almond shaped green eyes always laughed at somebody. And her stick straight hair was pulled back. 

            "James," Lily hissed her tone low and threatening. 

            "Yes?" He asked, nervously pulling his collar. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh….Darling?" 

            "That's it! After crawling in bed with me you'd think you have something else to say!" 

            Sirius was on the ground in hysterics, Peter was face down on the table in tears, and even Remus was laughing. 

            "Hello, my beautiful sunshine, shall I compare the to a summer's day?" James yelled dramatically, throwing himself at her feet. He kissed her hand. "Not even Shakespeare can do your beauty justice! And most radiant Lily, your hair looks so soft and smooth, your skin glows with youth and health! Oh I am unworthy!" 

            Lily giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll talk later." This usually meant you're forgiven. James sagged to the ground in relief. Morgan took Sirius' seat on the table and patted him on the head. 

            "You're a good dog." Sirius barked and grinned. "Oh, no." She moaned. 

            "We have the creature?" Remus asked. She shook her head and pointed up. The owls were here. A black owl dropped a scarlet letter on her lap. The entire table gasped. 

            "Why do you have a howler?" Sirius asked as he got up from the floor. 

            "Parents away, Grandmother's a bitch, hates…People." Morgan said, sounding disgusted. Sirius shoved himself between James and Remus. 

            "Open it!" Some one yelled. Morgan sighed and ripped the top of the letter. 

            "MORGAN LAKAYLE! I AM ASHMED TO SAY I AM EVEN RELATED TO YOU! HOW DARE YOU BE ASSOCIATING WITH THE LIKES OF MUDBLOODS! HOW DARE YOU SULLY OUR BLOOD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A FACE WITH ME, MORGAN!" Morgan didn't make a face. Her eyes danced with rage murder written in her face. 

            "I'll kill that bitch!" She growled. "I'll kill her! No I'll go fuck a muggle!" her voice rose. "I'll go be some fuckin stripper and fuck some fucking muggle!" She screamed. She grabbed the letter out of the air, screaming and cursing at it. Morgan ripped it to shreds and slowly, tremblingly stood up and left the hall in silence. 

            Once she was outside she slammed her fist into the stone wall and winced. "I hate you!" She screamed. She kicked the wall and threw herself on it. _I hate you I hate you I hate you! _She thought violently. 

            Back inside the great Hall, everyone was sitting in silence. James finally asked, "Is someone going to get her?" 

            "I don't think she'll want to come back in." Gemma said softly. 

            "Let's bring her some food, then." Lily said brightly. She gathered some food in a napkin and dragged Gemma to her feet. They walked out of the Hall, both secretly dreading having to talk to Morgan in her rages. 

            "Morgan!" Grmma called. 

            "WHAT!" Morgan shouted thickly. 

            "We brought you an offering!" Lily yelled. Morgan smiled and walked out from the shadows. Lily gasped as she saw her hand. "Your hand's all cut up!" 

            "I needed to hit something," Morgan shrugged. Gemma sighed and drew a few napkins from her pocket. She tenderly wrapped them around Morgan's slender hand. Morgan gave a small mumble of thanks. There was a loud bell and students poured form the great hall. 

            Morgan carefully shoved some food into her mouth and ate as she, Lily, and Gemma walked to their first class. 

***********************************************************************

Three hours later: 

            The marauders were gathered in front of the ladder that led up into her layer. 

            "You first Padfoot," Remus said quietly. 

            "After you, James," Sirius said, he stepped away offering James a small bow. 

            "Peter I insist!" James said. 

            Peter growled, but climbed up the ladder. James hesitantly followed. Sirius climbed up painfully slowly. Remus came last dreading every foot he moved foreword. They seated themselves at a table in the back and all moaned when they saw a crystal ball in the center of the table. 

            Remus tuned out Her speech and focused on the dust in the corner. 

            "Remus!" Sirius growled. Remus woke from his trance and fixed Sirius with a glower. "We're starting."  

            "Now class," She said. "Pick one person," After a short game of iny meany miny moe, Remus was chosen. "They must look into the crystal ball and clear their mind. It helps to maintain physical contact with the crystal." 

            Remus scowled and brought the crystal closer to him. He placed his hands on either side of it and looked into the cloudy mists of the crystal and forced his mind blank. After a moment nothing happened. And then, his mind was attacked by an army of images. He sucked in his breath sharply as images appeared in the crystal. 

            There were two bodies laying limp in a dark alley in Hogsmade. Bite marks covered their necks and scratches from claws had torn their clothing. Blood ran through the streets, rain poured down form the black sky, a full, silver moon illuminating the shrieking shack. One of its windows were broken 

            He was falling and then he saw a noose tightening around his neck. 

            "You killed them!" Someone screeched

            "Half breed!" 

            "Monster…" 

            "No! It wasn't him! He wouldn't kill anybody!" Morgan shrieked. She was sobbing frantically. Sirius was holding her in his arms sobbing. Peter was screaming at somebody and James sitting by the wall and holding a crying Lily. Gemma was hugging Remus, refusing to let them take him. 

            He was crying curled in the back of a dark prison cell. Someone was hitting. Blood poured from numerous cuts all over his thin body. Someone was laughing. Tears rolled through the heavy layer of dirt on his face. 

            "No," he whispered. 

            The noose was choking him, he barely breathe. 

            Somebody was laughing. It was raining blood. He was running from somebody. Morgan was screaming and sobbing, Sirius was holding her tears running down his face, and James was punching a ministry guard. Lily was unconscious, Gemma was on the ground crying. Peter was silent. He saw his body hanging in mid air. He was dead. Somebody was laughed. Blood poured from the sky. 

            "Remus!" Sirius screamed, shaking him. He fell back in the chair and the vision ended. "What the hell!" 

            "What?" Remus asked, dazed. 

            "You were screaming," James whispered. Remus drew in a shaky breath. His heart was in his throat. 

            Professor Trelawney was standing next to him, "What did you see?" she asked. 

            "Nothing," Remus gasped. "Nothing at all." 

            She was oddly silent. And then finally she said. "There are dark omens in your future. Very dark omens." 

            "You always say that, professor." Remus hissed under his breath. _But what did those images mean? _He thought. 

            "You are dismissed." 

            Remus nearly fell down the ladder. 

            "Lunch!" Sirius cried. 

            "I'll be outside." Remus said softly, "I'm not really hungry." 

            "Alright," James said, giving him a pat on the back. 

            "We'll bring you some food," Peter said nervously. Remus' behavior was actually scary to him. The werewolf nodded, without another word he walked away to ponder his strange vision. 

**********************************************************************

            They found Remus leaning on a large oak tree, reading a book. On the outside he looked perfectly content, but inside he was in shambles. He was looking up omens, and he couldn't find blood rain anywhere. 

            "Moony!" Sirius yelled, he plopped down next to Remus as shoved a large sandwich in his lap. "What are you reading?" James sat down on the other side of Remus and Peter fell next to him.

            "Nothing," Remus said pulling the book closer. 

            "Dark omens and their meanings?" Sirius asked worried. "What the hell?" 

            "Hey Guys," Lily said with a small wave. She noticed the solemn note in the group and looked concerned. "What's wrong?" She sat down next to James and Remus. 

            "Remus is reading some book about dark omens." James said dryly. 

            Gemma as usual, the sensitive one, took one look at Remus and said, "I think we should let him explain."  
            Morgan took a seat slightly on top of Sirius and slightly on his other side. Peter and Gemma were lounged in front of the werewolf on the ground. 

            "I had this vision in divinitation." Remus started. "I was in hogsmade and in an alley there were two bodies, all cut up and bloody, it was raining. So it looked like an animal had killed them and then I saw that a window of the shrieking shack was broken. There was a full moon." 

            All of them knew about Remus being a werewolf. Morgan actually hugged him, more because she needed one.  

            "Moony," James said soothingly, "You know the windows in the shrieking shack can't be broken form the outside. We made sure, very sure." 

            Remus heaved a sigh. "I know, but that's not all. Morgan you were screaming I didn't do it, peter you were screaming at somebody and Lily was crying. Sirius was holding Morgan back. They said I'd killed somebody.

            "And then I was in some prison. Someone was kicking me. And then You were all crying. Lily passed out and James was punching a ministry guard. Morgan you were hysterical and Sirius you were crying too. Peter, you looked dead." He paused. "I was dead. It was raining blood and somebody was laughing." 

            "I won't let that happen." Sirius growled. "There's no way!" 

            "It was just a vision," Remus protested weakly. 

            Morgan was shaking anger laced up her spine. "I'll kill them. Moony we won't let that happen to you." 

            "They'd have to kill us all first," Gemma said, trying to joke. It didn't work. 

            Remus was shivering. "It scared me." 

            "Us too," James said softly. "God, moony." 

            "Should we talk to Dumbledore?" Gemma asked. 

            "No!" Remus nearly shouted. Every started. "I don't want to seem, like I need more help. It's not a big deal." 

            Gemma sighed. "It's not right," 

            "Will he even believe us?" Lily said doubtfully. Gemma laughed. 

            "Remus having visions? It's more likely that Morgan will actually like her grandmother." 

            Morgan stiffened in anger. 

            "Sorry!" Gemma said quickly. 

            "Calm down Heart." James said quietly. Morgan growled, but said nothing. She and Gemma had participated in the amigus transformations Lily had been there, but she didn't want to change. Gemma turned into a large smoky grey cat, while Morgan was a small, silver wolf. Gemma had been named whisky, they wanted whiskers, but it was to long, so Whisky was devised. Morgan was Heart, for no good reason, but just because everyone liked saying Heart. 

            "I don't like this," Sirius said softly. His voice carried on the soft breeze. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "Something is wrong." 

            Remus nodded and leaned back against the tree. "What do you propose we do?" 

            "Maybe we shouldn't do anything on Saturday." James said. 

            "I don't want you guys to be there." Remus sighed. 

            "Why not!" Peter squeaked. 

            "Call it a hunch, but I'm freaked out by this vision thing. I don't want to hurt anybody." 

            "If we're there we can keep you from hurting somebody!" Morgan insisted.

            "What if I hurt you!" Remus said loudly. 

            "It's never happened before, why should it happen now?" James said. Tension mounted and tempers began to flair. 

            "How about we stay outside and make sure nothing happens," Gemma suggested. "Since the only way you can get out is through the windows we can make sure you don't get out." 

            "If I did break through I could bite or kill any of you." Remus said sullenly. 

            "We'll make sure we all know some spells for repelling werewolves." Morgan said. Remus looked unsure. 

            "I don't want to be a burden-"

            "You're not!" Six voices called in unison. 

            "Are you guys sure about this? Because-"

            "Remus of course we're sure!" Gemma yelled cutting him off. He was silent in shock. "Let us help or we'll beat you until you do!" 

            Remus sighed in defeat and offered a small smile. "If you insist." 

            "We do!" They chorused. Remus grinned and happily chomped into the sandwich. "_I love you guys. I really do have the best friends. And we're all going to be fine. It was just a vision. I'm sure that it's not the real future. It's all going to be just fine."_

            But he would soon learn that it wouldn't be just fine. No, it wouldn't fine at all. Not ever again. 

*********************************************************************

Wohoo! I'm evil! I think….oh well. If the font on something is wavy and italic then its somebody thinking. Please review!  Thanks for reading, um…it may be kinda hard for me to update cause I have theme reports and ERB! Life sux, but I'll try very very hard. Reviewing helps! Yes I am in desperate need of a BETA reader. If anyones interested then please e-mail me or review *heheh* thank again for reading!


	2. moony madness

A/N: thank u for reviewing i-luv-moony…who doesn't luv moony? Lolx….i don't have skool on tomorrow…am v. happy.

For Remus, Saturday rolled around far too quickly, far, far too quickly. Today  he slept late. When he finally had bathed and eaten it was already one.

"Moony!"

Remus growled, "What!"

"We're going over to Hogsmade! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" He quickly pulled out two mis-matching socks form under his bed and located his shoes.

Five minutes later the marauders were huddled in front of the castle, freezing.

"Where's l-l-lily?" Remus asked as his teeth chattered.

"She ha-s-s some-t-thing do fo-fo-r some clas-ss." James said.

"Pet-ter?" Sirius stammered.

"He-e don-t-t fe-feel too well," Gemma answered.

"Where the hell are the sled things?" Remus hissed.

"I think you're possessed, moony," Morgan said coyly. He shot her an evil look and rolled his amber eyes. They huddled and froze for a few more minutes

"Why isn't any-anyone e-else here?" Gemma commented.

"Cause most people are smart enough to realize it's below zero and that we have those thingies before Christmas break." Sirius said smartly. "What are they called?"

"Midterms?" Morgan said, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"YEAH!" Sirius exclaimed. "Those thingies!" They sighed and finally realized that a sled was waiting for them.  Morgan and Gemma got in first, then realized that they would suffiate with James or Sirius sitting on them. So Remus and Sirius got into the two person sled first, James sat on the other side.

"I call Padfoot!" Morgan giggled. Gemma waggled her eyebrows at her. "It's not like that! He's comfy!" She sat down next too Remus and the wall and threw her feet in Sirius' face.

"Hey!"

"Dog aren't people sweetie!"

Sirius growled. James laughed and Gemma stole his glasses.

            Later at the three broomsticks Gemma and Morgan had split off to shop and the boys were enjoying a warm butter beer.

            "A toast!" Sirius said all smiles.

            "Here, here!" Remus yelled. They clashed their beers together with a loud slosh. "to us!"

            "That didn't sound right," James laughed. Remus looked disgusted.

            "I didn't mean it like that." Remus giggled.

            "Oh god we're stoned!" Sirius cried in mock dismay.

            "Oh well! To the marauders!" Remus said.

            "To joy, prosperity, and all that good stuff!" James yelled. He slammed his butterbeer down on the table.

            Sirius thought a moment, "To us always being there for one another." Remus and James sobered up a bit and nodded. "Now back to the next issue," They all leaned in closer to him. "Pranks."

            Gemma and Morgan returned half an hour later. They bought a butter beer. James and Sirius reported to Dumbledore and went with Remus to the shrieking shack.

They sat at the window starring out at the shack. They were both dressed in simple jeans and heavy sweaters. The butter beer warmed them up a lot.

            "Something doesn't feel right," Gemma said softly. Even the bar was quiet. Morgan nodded. She took a sip of butter beer.

            "I'm getting something to eat." Morgan said. She got up and walked over to the bar.

            A gust of wind shook the shutters. Gemma shuddered. She went over to the bar with Morgan.

            Sirius and James were banished form the shack for that night. So they figured they'd sneak over to the villiage and keep the girls from seeing them.

            Two shadows spread across the grassy hill as they ran across.

            "Shush!"

            "I'm not the one giggling!"

            "Excuse me, Sirius Black doesn't giggle."

            "Sirius!"

            "James!"

            "Don't say our names out loud, we're being secretive!"

            "Oh….Right."

            James smacked Sirius upside the head. "Ouch!" 

They darted into the village and through the dark streets.

Gemma and Morgan laughed and ate their chili by the window. Nothing from the shrieking shack.

"I guess I was wrong," Gemma said in mock sadness.

"Every things fine!" Morgan insisted. They toasted. "To the future!"

"To friendships that'll never end!" Gemma clashed her bottle against Morgan's and took a big sip. Thy slammed their bottles against the table and laughed.

Sirius and James danced through the streets screaming about moon madness.

"James no, no!" Sirius giggled. "You must raise the leg and then spin!" he demonstrated and fell on his arse. He laughed and gamely got up and tried it again and fell on his arse again.

"'Your so dumb!" James cried gleefully. They danced around like mad men. The moonlight cast black shadows on the cobblestone. Their coal black hair shone silver in the light. A shadow darted across a narrow alley next to them. Sirius did a double take.

"Did you see that?" Sirius asked.

"No! Your delerius!" James laughed.

"James I'm being serious!"

"Of course you being Sirius, who else would you be?"

"JAMES!" Sirius bellowed. James stopped dancing around laughed. "I saw something in that alley."

A freezing gust of wind swept past them. Sirius shivered. "James,"

"Something's wrong."

A/N: haven't updated this in a while…sorry its so short, next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
